Me, Myself, and I
by Porn.Mercenary
Summary: Craig is quite the narcissist and thanks to Stan, college may not suck as hard as he imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Paper footballs had gathered around Craig Tucker's feet to leave a small pile for the custodian to clean later. Some lucky pieces had landed on his desk and others went on suicide missions to his face. Lucky for them and the offender, Craig was riding out the effects of his smoke break during lunch.

"You know I will keep doing this," the blond that sat beside him whispered softly, launching yet another paper football.

"Have you taken any notes, McCormick?" Craig finally turned to look at his classmate. Kenny fucking McCormick was taking every class Craig was taking at college. It was their second semester at University of Denver so they were still taking general education classes. Craig was currently undeclared and was just going with the flow for now. College just seemed like a good reason to get away from his dad at the time. Maybe he would think of something before he wasted too much money on it. Then again, college was just like high school for him. Go to class, not give a shit, do enough work to barely pass.

Kenny on the other hand already had a set plan. Yeah, this was the Kenny McCormick that grew up in one of the shittiest households of South Park; the poorest kid in school, Kenny McCormick. It took everyone by surprise to see Kenny walk across the stage in a cap and gown when their class graduated last year. Most of the town never expected the McCormick boys to even make it to high school. Kevin proved them right by dropping out in eighth grade, while Kenny on the other hand proved them wrong and took it to another level by enrolling into college. He was hellbent on majoring in social work. Kenny was always disappointed in the way the system handled him and his siblings, so he made a promise to himself that he was going to change that. So far, he was holding strong by passing with flying colors.

"Dude, we've been done for about ten minutes. He's just telling us what's due next week," Kenny already had his things ready to go but made sure to leave some paper out to pester Craig with. He was folding up his last football for the day when Craig slammed his book shut and stood up, announcing to the class that he was done for the week.

"All right. I'm leaving then," when he stood up, the floor doubled in paper football carcasses. Kenny followed closely behind him into the crowded hallway of students switching classes or just trying to get the hell out of the biology building to start the weekend of partying or studying.

"So, I know how much you love social situations-"

"No," Craig was making his way down the staircase, not bothering himself to step aside for people being kind enough to try and walk around him. He was perfectly okay with knocking people over to get out. He had been wanting a smoke badly about halfway through class. Kenny pulled his hood up over his head before they started walking out in the cold.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," Kenny whined after shoving his hands into his jacket pocket. He dove under Craig's arm to grab one of his cigarettes before he closed the pack. Craig was too slow to react and ended up landing a punch on Kenny's backpack instead of his face.

"You used the words 'social situations'. Fuck that," Craig glared at Kenny after he recovered from his stumble. They started walking back to the dorms, fighting the biting wind with a stubbornness that should be applauded. Craig smirked when Kenny realized he didn't have anyway to light his smoke and shoved him aside when the Kenny tried to get his lighter from his pants pocket. How he ever got close enough to call Kenny a friend still eluded him. It sort of just happened over the years. Maybe it was because they both grew up on the poor end of the South Park spectrum, smoked together, and drank together. Both of them had a shit home life that they were trying to get away from. Kenny running harder than Craig was. They were able to relate without ever having to say a word. Now they lived together in the oldest dorms of the college campus. Craig liked having Kenny as a roommate, and it could always have been worse. Craig could have been stuck with some complete fucking loser.

"Hey Stan!"

Like maybe this fucking loser.

Craig stared straight ahead and continued to walk regardless of Kenny stopping to address his long time friend. As far as Craig knows, the three of them are the only ones from South Park that traveled to Denver for college. Out of his circle of friends Token went to some pish posh school on the east coast, Clyde went to Texas, Kevin is some where in California, and Tweek stayed in South Park. He felt bad for Tweek being stuck in South Park, but then again Tweek was very adamant about staying in his comfort zone. Tweek and Ruby were the only excuse for Craig to go visit South Park for the holidays. Them, but more importantly Clyde. He missed Clyde the most. Text messages and IMs just aren't the same as having your best friend there to waste time with.

"Hey Kenny! Hey Craig," Stan jogged over to Kenny and the fleeing Craig. The Stan the-forever-athlete was wearing sweats and a hood that had the school name plastered in bold text all over them. He continued to jog into place while watching Craig walk away without even bothering to acknowledge him or his greeting.

"It's cool, man. Craig is still Craig," Kenny shook his head but held no venom in his voice. Craig was set on getting into the dorms as soon as possible. His high was wearing off and his toes were cold. He didn't want to stand around and talk with Stan Marsh and act like he cared about whatever sport he was in or whatever class he was taking . He would always make himself scarce when Kenny would invite him over or whenever Stan would show up when they were hanging out. Unfortunately, Kenny had made him go to a few of Stan's football games.

It was always obvious that Craig didn't want to be there at the obnoxious sporting events. When everyone was cheering and chanting, Craig kept silent. When the fans would stand or do the wave, Craig remained seated. His expression never changed and if he was ever put on the jumbo-tron, the crowd was met with his scowl and his middle finger.

Okay, so that was fun. Though, getting escorted out after flipping the bird wasn't. Security tended to get more forceful when Craig was drunk or had any sort of smart ass remark to their stupid questions.

"So are you coming to the party that Jake is throwing?"

And the social situation is revealed before Craig walks out of hearing range. He was right the first time he told Kenny 'no'. He didn't want to go to some douche bag named Jake's party. He could have his own party and that's just what he planned on doing.

* * *

><p>Craig shoved his body against the stuck door of his dorm to get it open with a loud creak followed by a boom. The door was a complete piece of shit that didn't fit the frame properly, but it did lead to some fun times when Kenny and Craig would come home not so sober. One of the more recent events of coming home early in the morning in a giggling fit, led to Craig pissing himself and Kenny puking from laughing too much.<p>

Craig pushed the door shut and locked it behind him. He made his way to his guinea pig cage while he stripped out of his winter coat and shoes. He let his clothes fall to the floor without showing any concern about having to pick them up later. When he got to his desk and sat down, Craig slipped his finger through the cage and pet his grunting baby. Students weren't allowed to keep animals in the dorm, but there was no way in hell that that Craig was leaving Stripe II in his parent's house. Whenever their RA would make inspection rounds, Stripe II would get hidden away along with their alcohol and pot. So far, this plan has worked for them.

Craig opened the bottom drawer of his dresser and gathered his things to smoke. It was just one of those days and it seemed like a good way to start the weekend. Craig's weekend usually consisted of sleep, smoking, drinking, and then Sunday night was homework time. He flipped Lady Gaga on his laptop and proceeded to roll up a joint. His mind was blank as he hummed the tune to Bad Romance before lighting up, making sure to blow smoke away from Stripe.

As far as Craig knew, Clyde and Kenny were the only ones that knew of his secret love for Lady Gaga. One night during senior year of high school Clyde had stayed over at Craig's and they got drunk while singing to Bad Romance, changing it to Bad Bromance. This was also the night Craig realized he could dance well with his hips, and dance well in heels while drunk. He still has the video Clyde recorded of him dancing on the table wearing his sister's bra and thong over his briefs. Ruby threw away her underwear after she got them back from Craig the day after.

Craig got out of his chair with his joint in hand and started to dance around the room he shared with Kenny. His dancing consisted of hip shaking, pelvic thrusting and arm movements that Craig thought was coordinating with the music that was filling the room. In reality, his movements were slow and off beat. He snorted to himself and continued to shake his hips, taking a puff between each chorus. His silver blue eyes focused as much as they could at his figure in the full length mirror, watching his hips swing from side to side. With this joint between his lips, he ran his hands down his chest and stomach, groping himself through his clothes. Watching himself in the mirror made his heart beat pick up and his body grow warm. His body's reaction wasn't new to Craig. He noticed midway through high school that he was turned on by his own looks, actions, or thoughts about himself. He couldn't help it; he knew he was the most attractive thing he's ever seen after puberty stopped being a complete shit-fest. A soft moan escaped his lips as he started rubbing his hardening cock. His eyes were still trained on his own image while he continued to rub himself in an odd dance of self appreciation.

"Of course you're listening to this crap!" Kenny slammed through the jammed door. Craig's hand fell to his side and he looked over at Kenny, cursing him with his glare. "Aw, you started the party without me, Sugar Tits?"

Kenny walked to Craig and took the joint out of his mouth, inviting himself to a smoke. He had always made fun of Craig for his choice in music idol, but it was done with love. At least that's what Kenny was always telling Craig.

"It is a one man party that you crashed," Craig mumbled as he made his way to their bathroom, shutting and locking it behind him. He wasn't going to let Kenny completely ruin his mood.

"Oh really? I thought it was a party for two since Craig Jr. came out to play. How about we make it a threesome?" Kenny called through the door while he sat down on the floor beside the bathroom. He looked like a small puppy that just got shut out by its owner.

Craig's zipper screamed loud in his ears as he pulled it down to gain access to his hard on. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror. As of lately, this is where he preferred to be when taking care of himself. His reflection was the best masturbation material he could ever find or would find.

"No. You were never invited," Craig pulled his dick out of his pants and wrapped his hand tight around it. He took a deep breath and thanked whatever God there is that Kenny kept the music on, not like he would have cared either way. Both of them had heard the other work themselves off before this point. "Anyway, I thought you were having your own party with Marsh..."

"Oh that's tonight, not now. Speaking of which, you should come," Kenny swayed side to side, not really going with the music. Craig could only smirk and chuckle at first.

"I will," Craig's mouth moved faster than his mind could even begin to register what he said.

"Seriously?" Kenny raised an eyebrow and finished their joint. "You must be in a good mood."

"Fuck," Craig exhaled and leaned his head against the cool mirror. His hand started working in slow, lazy pumps. "You know what I meant... I'm not going to that thing."

"But you already said yes," Kenny spoke in a sing song tone, ready to become annoyingly persistent until the other caved in. He wasn't going to lose this petty battle. "Come on Craig. I'll be there. Plus there will be free booze. We don't have anymore of that and I don't feel like buying any right now. Unless you want too."

"Fuck..." Craig whispered against the mirror, his cheek already damp from the moisture of the mirror. He was starting to breath hard against the reflective surface. His eyes remained open slightly so he could still catch a glimpse of his face while his hand started to move faster as Kenny kept talking. His hand was hitting the bathroom counter, but he really couldn't give a shit if Kenny could hear him.

"Stan will be there too. You know him. I mean, you don't like him, but whatever. He's not as bad as you make him out to be. You guys could get along if you would just get that stick out your ass. Dude, you are really going at it," Kenny leaned his ear against the door, trying to hear even better. Craig may still have been Craig, but Kenny was still Kenny as well.

"Shut the fuck up, Kenny," Craig growled. He could feel himself getting closer already and the last thing he wanted to do was have a full conversation while spanking it. His body started to tense and he let out a shudder. "I don't want to think about Stan fucking Marsh... Not right now or ever."

"Aw why not? You could totally jack it off to him. The dude has a nice body. Did you see him jog? Total shame he's straight or something. Although I think he had a thing for Kyle, or maybe that is just what super best friends are like," Sometimes Craig really hated it that Kenny knew he was gay, even if it was for himself: that part Kenny didn't know. If he was still under the impression that he was straight or asexual, he wouldn't be saying things like this now. Unfortunately, Craig made the mistake of telling Kenny he didn't like girls and preferred dick at the tender age of fifteen.

It also doesn't help that Kenny just doesn't know when to shut the fuck up when he's high. Craig tried to focus on his lips and the breath that was fogging the mirror. He bit his lip hard in anticipation for the orgasm that should have came and gone minutes ago. Thanks to Kenny rambling, it was delayed greatly. Craig moaned and closed his eyes. His body stiffened and he moaned again, the image of his face showing pleasure fresh in his mind.

"Have you noticed that you two sort of look alike? Just think about him. Dude, could you imagine what it would be like to screw him? It would be like fucking yourself!" With that poor excuse of a warning, images of a sweaty Stan Marsh flooded Craig's mind. These images morphed into thoughts of a sweaty Stan Marsh asking for Craig to screw him against the lockers of their high school. High school gym class was the last time Craig had even seen Stan close to naked, so he wasn't going to argue with that small detail of the random fantasy. The Stan that was spreading his legs wide and willing had his hair styled differently than the Stan Craig had seen earlier today. It reminded Craig of when Stan would let his hair grow out for too long, or when he was going through his ridiculous goth stages. It was slightly longer and parted to the side, similar to his own hair cut. Craig licked his lips at the thought of this fantasy Stan moaning his name and panting below him-

"Dude are you done yet? I've really got to piss now," Kenny whined on the other side of the door and started to paw at it.

Craig was snapped back to reality with a shudder and blinked down at the his wet hand and messy bathroom counter. He stared at the evidence of his orgasm with furrowed brows. Did he really just come to the thought of screwing Stan Marsh? Not just that, but did he really let his mind even create that fantasy? Craig tucked himself back into his pants and shook his head as he cleaned up his hand. This whole thing was Kenny's fault. He could clean up the rest.

"All yours, Princess," Craig moved past Kenny after unlocking his poorly thought out privacy plan and made his way to his bed, shutting his music off as well.

"So you're going with me tonight. No questions. I had to listen to you jack off while I waited like a good boy for my turn to pee," Kenny stood in the doorway and watched Craig take his hat off before climbing onto his bed.

"Yeah whatever. Wake me when you're going," Craig turned his back to Kenny for the small amount of conversation they had before Kenny shut the door to the bathroom. Craig stared at the wall and let his mind sort out things that he was already storing away as not really big deals. So what he just came to the idea of fucking Marsh? It was a complete fluke that was all brought on by Kenny rambling. Marsh didn't look a thing like Craig. They were polar opposites. Marsh was clean cut while Craig was rough around the edges. Not to mention Craig couldn't stand that asshole.

Craig closed his eyes when he heard the toilet flush. A smirk soon followed when the faucet was turned on.

"Oh Shit! Craig! You're fucking kidding me! Clean this shit up, Dude!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the really super delayed update. My computer got a wicked virus about a month and a half ago and I've been dealing with that for awhile. Not only that, I was trying to figure out where to go from here. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. D:

Also: Thanks everyone that reviewed and added this story to their watch! You are what made me actually sit down and write this second chapter. Hopefully my computer gets fixed this week and I can draw some art for you good people.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Craig had immediately regretted the decision of indirectly agreeing to go to this party. Jim's party, right? Or was it Todd... Either way he was not happy when Kenny woke him up at nine sharp and his masturbation party started to seem not worth it anymore. Craig had definitely loved the idea of sleeping until about 1:00 AM and then just playing games until the sun showed it's ugly cancer inducing head.

But now Craig was sitting in the back seat of some girl's car that Kenny knew, driving to the party of some guy Kenny knew, to see people that Craig most definitely didn't know. Kenny was sitting in the passenger side of the unknown girl's car chatting her up. Craig already knew that Kenny was aiming to get laid at this party, he just didn't know if this girl was the lucky lady he chose for the night. Craig had his cheap headphones in his ears listening to whatever would drown out the stupid chit chat that Kenny was throwing at this girl. He was almost successful until he felt something that felt too much like a hand slap his arm.

"Hey, give me your lighter," demanded the girl sitting beside Craig. She so skillfully had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth with her hand still held out expecting Craig to comply.

"Fuck you. I don't have one," Craig barked and went to put his headphone back on. That is until the irritated, lovely lady grabbed his cord and yanked them completely off of him.

"You're a fucking liar and if you want to keep drowning out these two, you'll give me your lighter," mystery woman still was sporting the lovely scowl on her face. Craig glared at her as best as he could to scare her away, but she was clearly his equal in this match. He reluctantly handed over his cheap black BIC lighter to her. "Thanks Dick. It's Rose by the way."

"Didn't ask," Craig mumbled while taking his lighter back from Rose, along with his headphones. Just as he was about to put them back on his head he was assaulted with a cigarette. Well, assault may be carrying it too far but he did have a cigarette in his mouth when there definitely was not one there five seconds ago.

"You're welcome, Dick. So why are you going to said party when you obviously are a party on your own?" Rose was kind enough to blow smoke away from Craig's face. He lit up his own cigarette and choked down the taste of a different brand.

"I was dragged along."

"Nice. Just like me. Well, that and it's some rich kids booze. So I figured, why the fuck not?" Rose shrugged. Craig started to think he may have judged her a little too soon. This girl may not have been as bad as he suspected. At least her priorities lined up pretty closely to his own.

"Yeah. That's the only plus I can see," Craig flicked the ashes of his cigarette on the floor of still-unknown-girl's car. It wasn't his car. Why should he give a shit. Craig motioned to Kenny in front of him. "Or of course get laid, like he's aiming for."

"You mean you're not searching for some ass either?" Rose arched her perfectly tweezed eyebrow at Craig. She then used both hands to motion to her crotch. "If so, I don't mind helping you in your quest for the Holy Grail, good Dick."

Craig couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his lips. He could appreciate a woman that was very honest and didn't give a shit about the stereotypical and sexist things that were said about women that enjoyed sex. Beside him sat a person that was clearly cool enough to be in his book of, 'People Craig Tucker doesn't hate'. Congratulations human being #6.

"The offer is quite tempting good lady, but I'm not a fan of vagina," Craig held his hand up in sarcastic disgust. The car started to coast to a stop. Craig had mixed feelings about arriving to the party. Good: free booze that he could down and not worry about how much it cost. Bad: he has to deal with people and social life.

"Lame. Vagina is awesome, but so is cock. Suit yourself, Dick," Rose smirked before getting out of the car when her friend in the front seat put it in park. Craig followed her actions and tossed his cigarette in the snow. Kenny was already walking to the party with Rose's friend latched to his arm. So far, Kenny's night was looking to be a success. Craig had a feeling this night was going to drag on for him. He had already made up his mind that it would completely blow. The walk to the house already had determined this factor.

All the students, well he assumed were students since they mostly all looked to be about the same age as Craig, were dressed like they were in fact going to a party; girls were wearing clothing that they knew made them look incredible while guys wore clothes that made them look like they had some sort of fashion sense to grab potential person-to-bone's attention. Even Kenny was sporting one of his newer shirts for the event of possibly being laid in someone else's home. Then there was Craig. He tugged his chullo hat down a little further on his head when he noticed he wasn't sporting the classiest of clothing. He had woken up from sleeping, slapped his hat on and walked out with Kenny. Maybe sporting torn jeans and a poncho was good enough to be considered cool and hip. Then again, Craig couldn't give a shit about impressing anyone and didn't have any plans to get laid.

All of Craig's suspicions were confirmed when he stepped foot into the vibrating, smokey, crowded and overly loud music house. There were people dancing in the living room, as per usual to every party he was dragged to. There were people off in the kitchen where various assortments of booze seemed to be displayed. Then we have the random couples on the staircase and walking up said staircase for the act of random one night stands. Craig started his journey to the kitchen which was transformed to Booze Factory. A random hand passed him a bottle of beer and without hesitation, Craig took a swig. He leaned against the counter and started the game of people watching.

"Dick! Why are you drinking beer?", Rose's hip was suddenly touching his own. He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow that disappeared into his hat. He had a brief memory of when he sued Wendy for touching his hip in grade school. She snagged a bottle of vodka and was taking a few drinks while Craig just watched. "I know you like cock, but I didn't peg you for a piss drinker."

Craig started to choke on his beer.

"W-What? Beer doesn't taste like-" Craig paused after he finally was able to breath. He thought for a moment and set the beer down and then grabbed the bottle from his female companion, taking a gulp. His throat burned and his nipples got hard from the warmth. "I don't know what piss tastes like. Glad to know you do, Rose."

"Ah ha! You're not nearly as fucking dumb as you look. That's good to know." Rose smirked and took the bottle back. For the first time, Craig had a partner to people watch and drink with.

For a hour or so, Craig and Rose watched as people got shit faced beyond recognition, couples fight then of course make up and make out, people fight and argue. Craig would never admit that he was in fact having fun at a party. Not only that, but having fun with another human being. A female human being at that. Someone of the opposite gender he didn't really have contact with unless their last name was Tucker. Craig was thankful that Rose gave him the vodka instead of letting him drink the beer. He was feeling the warm effects of alcohol take over him and knew Rose knew as well every time he let out a drunk laugh at her cruelly ripping apart anyone that was making an ass of themselves. This was everyone at the party.

"So Dick, do you have a brother?" Rose finished off the last of the vodka before tossing the bottle to the side. Craig laughed as the bottle broke. This Rose girl was rising up the ranks of his 'People Craig Tucker doesn't hate'.

"No. I have a little sister. I swear, she's a devil," Craig chewed on some beef jerky that was sitting out. At least he briefly hoped it was beef jerky. It tasted like it. "Why? You want to fuck me, but since I love the cock, you have to find another means of fucking me, right?"

"Wow am I that invisible?" Rose rolled her eyes and shoved Craig. He stumbled and almost fell but regained his balance. "No Dickwad. I was just thinking that guy looked like your twin. You have a doppelganger."

"Doppelganger...?" Craig raised an eyebrow and looked to where Rose was staring. His heart stopped and he wanted to puke. "You've got to be fucking kidding."

There stood Stan fucking Marsh. This was the second time today that Craig had seen Stan and that was already two times too many seeing him. Not only this, but it was also the second time that he was told he looked- no, that Stan looked like Craig. Craig was older, there for Stan was looking like him. Craig was starting to think the universe was really wanting to ruin his life. Today was just too full of Stan Marsh references.

"Well, I mean he definitely knows how to dress," Rose motioned to Stan. "I mean, look at him. He's got nice jeans that make his ass look absolutely AMAZING. His shirt if plan enough that it doesn't scream 'douche bag' and he pairs it with a jacket that looks so graphic and hip. You on the other hand, have a chullo hat that looks like it is at least 5 years old, jeans that do nothing for your ass, and a poncho that... makes you look like a hipster. No wonder you're not upstairs getting laid. I bet your doppleganger does."

Craig stared at Rose after the play by play of Stan and his clothing.

"What the fuck was that about?" Craig furrowed his brows and subconsciously pulled his pants up.

"Oh right. I'm a fashion student. I notice how badly people dress. Oh ho, our mysterious challenger has you spotted!" Rose clapped her hands together and was looking way too pleased for herself. Craig looked back at Stan and sure enough, he was making his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Craig! I really didn't think I would see you here. Are you friend's with Jake?" Stan was sporting his trademark all American smile. Craig glared at Rose when she snorted.

"Craig? Oh, you know Dick here?" Rose motioned to Craig.

"Dick?" Stan looked confused for just a millisecond before smiling once more. "Yeah. He and I went to school together since like, kindergarten. Some how we now go to college together. My name is Stan Marsh."

Craig just watched Rose and Stan exchange information about themselves and information about Craig. Stan, who didn't really know him but grew up around him, and Rose who had just met him a few hours ago but was already on his 'People not to shit kick' list. What he couldn't understand is why he was still standing with them.

"Here, why don't you drink up with us," Rose shoved another bottle of booze in Stan's hand and smirked. "It looks like you two don't nearly get enough time together, seeing as how Craig is about to piss himself in excitement to hang out with you."

"Ha ha, we hardly ever hung out in school. I always knew Craig hated me and my friends. He hates everyone though." Stan looked at Craig and smiled at him. Craig looked at Rose and then back at Stan. The universe was definitely working against him and this Rose character was the ring leader of the ploy. Craig watched Stan take a long drink of the liquor that was shoved into his hands. Craig's eyes roamed down Stan's hand on the bottle to his lips, then his jaw and down his neck. A quick flash of his fantasy earlier slapped him in his brain. He shook his head grabbed some more jerky and shoved it in his mouth. Rose wasn't drunk enough to to not catch Craig's flush.

"Oh, I doubt he hates you. Maybe you two just need some alone chat time?" Rose chuckled and elbowed Craig rather hard in the ribs. "I'm just going to go chat up that blond over there, okay? Later Dick. I'll see you around school. Nice meeting you Stan. You boys have fun."

Craig glared after Rose while Stan waved to the woman that left them alone. Craig couldn't believe this. Why was the universe going this? Stan looked back at Craig and smiled once more. Craig couldn't help but think that if he smiled more, he would look like the guy he was staring at.

"Well... Do you want to go sit outside and drink or something?" Stan still had a grin on his face, but Craig could tell that he was struggling to not look too uncomfortable. "I mean, if you want to of course. Like I said, I have a really good feeling you hate me."

"Yeah, I pretty much do." Craig's expression didn't change. Stan's did though. His grin faltered and he glanced around laughing awkwardly. Craig looked around at the party around them and then back at a flustered Stan. His brain started to rally against him as well for the second time today as the image of Stan on his back just as flustered as he is now flew through his mind. Maybe he wouldn't mind having a heart to heart with Stan. "But it's not like I have anything better to do... Bring that bottle."

Craig started walking to the back door and a dumbstruck Stan followed.


End file.
